


The Museum has eyes 2

by Eacides



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, Historical Figures, Historical References, Humour, M/M, Multi, Museums, Night at the Museum - Freeform, Polyamory, Prompt Based, alternative universe, gen - Freeform, this is just fun ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eacides/pseuds/Eacides
Summary: Kageyama Tobio should’ve just taken out a student loan instead of getting this job working nights as a security guard at a museum. He’s given an instruction manual the first night he’s on the clock, and it reads:1. Machiavelli (Suga) is your friend.Ask him for help in emergencies.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. To whoever it concerns: READ FIRST

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of an idea from 5 years ago brewed overnight - this is an attempt at humour, 100% hornier. This is not actual representation of history and the historical figures represented. The story was orphaned - and now it is here again.

Kageyama Tobio should’ve just taken out a student loan instead of getting this job working nights as a security guard at a museum. He’s given an instruction manual the first night he’s on the clock, and it reads:

  * 1\. Machiavelli (Suga) is your friend.Ask him for help in emergencies. 
    * Do not make him angry, or upset, or anything negative. We cannot guarantee your security.
    * If you cannot find him, find Al Capone or his men first. If Al Capone is nowhere in sight, assume Machiavelli is _u_ navailable. 
      *         * You do not want to _know._



  * 2\. Don’t question how Al Capone (Daichi) smuggles things in.
    * Don’t try to break up the betting rings. It is not possible.
      * Do not place bets on the rings or you will lose everything under your name. 
    * He smokes cigarettes all the time. Allow it, but only if he or his men open a window. Remind them to close it afterwards. 


  * 3\. Don’t take Nikola Tesla’s (Tsukki) insults personally; he hates everyone.
    * His assistant (Yamaguchi) is friendly and will help if Machiavelli is unavailable.
    * His feuds with the Khan are mostly for show, do not intervene in the Khan's efforts to sway him, this is their courtship.


  * 4\. The cowboy (Hinata) is clumsy, beware.
    * Don’t let him near expensive artefacts.


  * 5\. Muhammad Ali (Asahi) is nice, but do not make him cry.
    * Venetian explorers will try to hurt you. See following #6.


  * 6\. Marco Polo (Nishinoya) is very excitable and will always get lost before sunrise. Find him often with Muhammad Ali or the Egyptians.  

  * 7\. The Egyptians like to intimidate you, but just compliment their pharaoh (Tanaka), and everything will be okay.  
  

  * 8\. If the Romans get rowdy, look for Caesar Augustus (Ennoshita). If you cannot find him, look in the Egyptian exhibit.
    * The pharaoh will barter you and others for Augustus’s favor, do not panic. Augustus will decline and return the hostage by the end of the night. 
      * If both are still busy, fetch Machiavelli again. 
    * If Egyptian cats are found wandering the Roman exhibit, they are gifts from the pharaoh. Do not insult him by returning them.
    * If African lions or Asian tigers are found wandering the exhibit, ask the pharaoh to return them to their proper exhibit. He tries to impress Augustus with them, but for the safety of everyone, they must remain in their own exhibits. Suggest more reasonable gifts.


  * 9\. Don’t let Genghis Khan (Kuroo) and Oda Nobunaga (Bokuto) be together for too long.
    * Ask the ninja (Akaashi) to help control them.
    * If the ninja is unavailable, seek the taikomochi (Kenma). Bribe him with apples or the cowboy's company.
    * Do not call the taikomochi a geisha or Genghis Khan will get mad. You do not want Genghis Khan _mad_. He will rally the Eastern Lords and anyone that would defend the taikomochi and you will lose.
    * Yes - he is courting both of them.


  * 10\. The pirates are troublesome. ask Machiavelli to help convince their captain (Yaku) to like you. His friendship is invaluable if this wing is to be kept intact.  
  

  * 11\. The vikings (Dateko) will pillage if you do not lock them up beforehand. Their earl (Moniwa) is sensible if they escape, however.
    * The catholic priest (Koganegawa) is seemingly given tasks under duress, but you cannot help him.
    * The Inuit boy (Sakunami) will assist if necessary, but otherwise consider it playful pranks on the vikings’s part.
      * The cowboy is sometimes in this exhibit at sunrise. He is friends with their warrior (Aone). Remind the cowboy to return the Western exhibit before sunrise, he is often distracted by their one sided conversations.


  * 12\. If the 18th century Russian soldier (Lev) gets too annoying, seek the pirate captain.  
  

  * 13\. Don’t bother locking up the science exhibit at all. The Mongols will break the doors down.
    * Only lock the space exhibit. See #18, note 1.


  * 14\. Juliet Capulet (Fukunaga) will only speak in iambic pentameter, but Romeo Montague (Yamamoto) will translate.
    * Romeo often requests other plays to act out and will throw tomatoes if not obliged.
    * If he throws vegetables regardless of being obliged, seek the pirate captain again to take him away and make him stop.
      * Do not question _where_ he gets the vegetables from. 


  * 15\. If you cannot find Sacajawea (Kiyoko), she is with Amelia Earhart (Yui) and the historical airplane exhibit. Let them be if you can.  
  

  * 16\. Queen Victoria (Yachi) will ask for more tea every other Thursday.
    * Earl Grey is a classic, but she likes fruity teas too.
      * Do not be alarmed if you find her dress somewhere. She changes into pants and rides horses with the cowboy on occasion. It is ok.
      * If someone steals her crown, please return it quickly. When she cries, the Shoshone tribe, led by Sacajawea, gets very upset and will attack the thief, no one will be safe from their wrath.


  * 17\. Do not let Genghis Khan near the dinosaurs.
    * Do not let Nobunaga near them either.
      * Tesla, however, is allowed near the dinosaurs and should not be prevented from visiting them.


  * 18\. If the Greek exhibit gets too loud, please seek out Hephaestion (Iwaizumi) to keep Alexander The Great (Oikawa) and his men in check. War with Rome should be avoided at all cost. 
    * Alexander often tries to fly the spacecraft in the space exhibit, if he is not trying to break it down. Do not let him.
    * He will also try to convince you of the existence of aliens, and will get into a philosophical argument about it with you. 
      * He argues with Galileo Galilei (Hanamaki) about their existence sometimes, but the Arab mathematician (Mattsun) will separate them. Find him away from the crowd, more often than not with Tesla, you will have to convince him to break their argument down before a fight erupts. 
        * Best to once again find Hephaestion.   
  

  * 19.Find Sir Lancelot (Yahaba) immediately if the Pict warrior (Kyoutani) escapes from behind the glass.
    * He is mostly harmless, but will seethe and curse you until Sir Lancelot is found unharmed, and his whole attention redirected to the Pict warrior. He will only accept the Knight's requests to be put back in his own exhibit.


  * 20\. Napoleon (Ushijima) can be found with Catherine the Great (Niiyama). They plot and scheme, but only Catherine will actually try to execute anyone - stop her, _please_.
    * Don’t interrupt their intellectual debates with Victor Hugo (Shirabu) or Napoleon will get angry.
    * Jokes about Napoleon being tall instead of short are not funny to him, do not try. He has no sense of humour.
    * Sometimes, Empress Catherine will kidnap Queen Victoria. Politely ask for her back, and do not allow the cowboy to try to rescue her.


  * 21\. Again, ask Machiavelli’s help if all hell breaks loose.




	2. First encounters

Kageyama had been slightly desperate. The advertisement had been simple, straightforward, and the pay plenty enough to be able to sustain his daily life as a student. 

Realistically, there had been nothing to worry about, after all nightguard at the city's museum sounded like a dream - weekly nights to himself, the silence of the museum like a lullaby for his studies, and the staff's lounge ready for him to take naps if needed. 

Even the old man at the interview had seemed eager to pass the job on to Kegayama, ushering him through the many halls with promises to see him ready for his first night before sundown and only a quick introduction to the different exhibits at pkay. 

Yet, it was an offer Kageyama could not have refused, not even when Ukai had laughed at him after Kageyama talked about the easiness of such a job, as if he had been telling a joke Kageyama himself had not been in on. 

He had clapped him tightly on the shoulder as Kageyama had bowed in thanks, his signed contract crumpling between his hands at that. 

"I will leave your further instructions in the desk drawer, Tobio. It's bound to get lively with a new night guard appearing, no one has lasted the first night for a few weeks now, we are all getting a bit desperate." the old man had said before leaving him outside, and Kageyama had all but forgotten about it before the night came, busy with school work and the anxiety of starting his first job.

  
  


And yet - he had found himself there, in the silent entry hall of the museum, foraging for the keys he could not find, and Ukai's instructions nowhere to be found. 

"It's not a good start." Kageyama mumbled under his breath as he emptied the drawer again, a mess of pencils and papers on the desk between his homework and the receptionist's mess and yet still not keys to be found, still no list of duties either. 

"Ukai had said in the desk drawer - where are they?" he swore again, louder this time as slight panic overtook him. It was supposed to be easy, the promise of a few rounds to ensure all was going well before studying for the whole night. And Kageyama could not even do the most simple task. 

" The old man is truly desperate if he lets a student come to keep an eye on us." someone said behind him but Kageyama only waved it away, not quite recording that someone else spoke as he searched for the items more frantically, the sounds of drawers slamming down drowning the voice. 

" Where are they?"he asked again impatiently.

" Hm. You should try the other desk. Ukai always had them locked up safely during the day to help with the transition. " the same voice rang behind him again, startling the papers out of his hands as Kageyama finally whipped around to see a man standing there, dark embroidered robes a stark contrast to his fair hair. 

An inttruder? Kageyama thoughts harriedly. Thieves? Burglars on his first day? Just his luck! 

But the stranger had a kind smile on his face, despite the mirth in his eyes and the way he leaned easily against the desk, as if he was already familiar with the location. But the old man had not mentioned Kageyama would be working with anyone else. And if the stranger decided to attack him, Kageyama was not ready to ripost, his baton discarded in the staff's lounge and he distractedly thought the man could easily overpower him despite his easy-going ways. 

Kageyama did not want to think about the odd clothes either - the situation already sending his heart beating too fast in his chest. 

The stranger laughed, as if he could read the panic in Kageyama's eyes, and Kageyama was drawn to his carefree smile, the way it made his face crinkle until he could only focus on the mole under his eye. 

"The first night is never easy, but you should truly get going before the rest of us get wind of your arrival. If the word has yet to reach the depth of the museum anyway. " he continued, pointing to the drawer behind Kageyama, still laughing between words and Kageyama scrambled to the other desk, humming confused thanks as he opened the drawer to find the labelled keys neatly stored, and Kageyama's checklist folded underneath. 

He fished the items quickly, roughly handling the papers as his fingers shook too much, conscious of the man's gaze on him as he read the first words of the list. 

Words which made no sense. In the old man's shaky scrawl, names of exhibits and historical characters mingled as if they were alive and Kageyama was expected to take care of them and prevent issues that had nothing to do with entering and breaking. 

Maybe it was just a prank? A harmless game to keep the night entertaining? The old man Ukai had seemed like the kind of man to keep himself entertained, with laughter lines deeply etched in his skin. 

"Suga?" he whispered under his breath again, the name coming up multiple times like a beacon of light in the written chaos. 

"Ah! I don't think we are that intimate yet, night guard. " the man next to him exclaimed again, and Kageyama turned towards him in question. It could not be? How could the man standing there be the same written in the list? 

"It's Sugawara, actually. But Ukai gave me the nickname a couple of months into his routine. He could not call me Machiavel all the time and I believe the Lords never quite adhered to it either, so it took on.." 

"Kageyama Tobio." he had answered automatically at the introduction, bowing to the man who waved it away before realising what he had said. 

"Machiavelli?" Kageyama had asked out loud, but the stranger had turned around, already making his way through the hall without waiting for him. 

Niccolo Macchiavelli, as in  _ the  _ Italian author? As in the realistic figure in the European exhibit staged to always be hunched over its desk as if in eternal contemplation of his art? This Machiavelli ? Certainly this was a joke? 

"Come on then, Tobio" Sugawara had waved at him as he walked, and Kageyama scrambled to follow him, the keys and paper still tight in his hand. 

"You should make sure to read through the list again, before you decide I am a madman and a threat. The last guard to react that way had Daichi's men eagerly teaching him a lesson for making their boss rather  _ unhappy _ ." Sugawara had said, with his ever easy smile as he watched Kageyama run up to him, falling into steps despite his confusion.

"I never quite want to get in the way of his protectiveness of me, you see, it is quite endearing to have the power of this man directed in my direction." he had continued softly, uncaring for Kageyama's noises of confusion and aborted questions, as if it was a speech the man was used to make. 

"But don't let me get carried away about dear Daichi!" and Sugawara had turned towards him, robes billowing with the movement, Kageyama stepping back instinctively. 

"I will be in exhibit B on the second floor for most of the night I think, if you must find me again. We all are getting restless, so please do read through Ukai's list again before making your way around, it is not my job to keep an eye on the museum - it is yours Tobio!" 

He had turned the paper over urgently, reading through the points carefully now, the sense of reality seeping through his veins the more he read. It all seemed like a crazy dream, one he should be in the middle of were he not  _ working.  _

"Niccolo?" he said out loud again, the words more an affirmation than a question,and yet not really wanting for it to be true. 

"There you go." Sugawara said next to him "In the flesh - or so the one in this museum at least" he said with a shrug as Kageyama looked at him again. 

"Is this a prank?" he said feebly. 

"I'm afraid not!" Sugawara replied cheerily "It is all the Pharaoh's fault there - his artefacts and his Gods' powers breathing life onto us, or something like that. But don't tell him I was the one to say it. " he said with a smile Kageyama found himself unable not to return, as shaky as he felt. The Pharaoh? What next, he thought, if that meant the list was real indeed. 

"His Majesty can be rather proud of this if you get him going, and the last time Pharaoh went on a rant about the artefact and his birth rights, Ennoshita had left the room and not gone out of his own exhibit and had the Roman Guard keep it closed. Pharaoh sulked for an entire month after that." Sugawara had paused then, a sigh making his chest rise and fall deeply as if the memory still irked him and Kagayema refused to believe it was something that happened. 

" It was a pretty sorry sight for all of us, we thought he would wage war against the whole museum if it meant Ennoshita would speak to him again. Five guards quit their duties because of his antics in as many weeks. " 

Kageyama did not understand yet - the words going past his already tired mind as he tried to grasp at their meaning, never thinking about anything else but the fact that this was  _ real _ , that he was standing with Machiavel himself or his living effigy, as if the man had known Kageyama for more than a minute. 

"Anyway! I should leave you to work, Tobio, as the animal exhibit should really be locked up before we all move around - do survive you first night here, I am growing fond of you and would truly hate to see you be devoured." 

And Kageyama had been speechless, watching Sugawara press a warm hand on his shoulder before turning away, and Kageyama made to scramble to the door left to him, locking the gate to the exhibit as he saw the shadows move slowly, the heavy huff of predators ruffling the fake leaves and Kageyama did not want to think about what it meant any longer than necessary. He had not been close to a live lion in his life and today will not be the first time. 

He could feel gazes on him as he passed by statues and exhibits, and it took all of his willpower not to see the blinking eyes, not to hear the chatter rise up everytime he passed the figures by. It could  _ not _ be. 

"Sugawara, wait !" he loudly called as he made through the hall again, turning the corners he saw the man disappear to, watching him stop in his tracks as Kageyama finally caught up to him. 

"Thank you." he said, bowing a bit lower than necessary - wasn't this man nobility, he thought, did he insult him already by behaving like a fool? Kageyama wondered, the voice in his head reminding him of his world history teacher.

Looking at the sheet in his hand, Ukai had written explicit notes to keep on the man's good side, and Kageyama felt as if he had already started on the wrong foot. 

"Don't thank me yet Tobio, only do so if you come back again- but you can count me as a friend for now. " he said easily, the same smile on his face, grabbing Kageyama by the arm softly as he made him stand straight and Kageyama felt himself flush, like a scolded child, like he was a junior again and Sugawara a striking third year helping him on his first day. 

"I think you'll blend him perfectly, as long as you keep your foot down and -" he had started again before Kageyama could open his mouth. 

"Ah, there you are  _ sweetheart _ ! I have been looking for you!" another voice rang through the halls before Kageyama could say anything, a slower and jovial drawl to the words that made Kageyama look up quickly, watching the way Sugawara had let go of his arm, turning to the voice like a flower to the sun, the smile on his face widening at the same time that made Kageyama flush even more at the sight of it. 

At how Sugawara easily smiled at the incomer, a dashing man, wearing a bespoke black suit and heavy assorted coat, a velvet hat under his arm and the heels of his shoes resonating loudly like gunshots on the hardwood floor and it would have been difficult not to notice the men trailing him silently,their eyes shifting to Kageyama as they moved their hands to loaded holsters, the move making Kageyama shiver in dread. 

"Daichi." he heard Sugawara breathe softly, as the man came to a stop to take his leather gloves off, bending to take Sugawara's hand in his and bringing it up for a chaste kiss and Kageyama looked away, the sight almost too intimate. 

It had nothing to do with how the men behind them stepped forward threateningly when he did not move, he swore to himself. 

"The Lords of the East have asked if they could do their thing doll - just tonight." the man had said, cutting off Sugawara's noise of protest by pressing his lips against his hand in-between words. 

"For our night guard to get used to them you know. A grand show, and then me and my boys will make them behave for the rest of the night. We've been  _ good _ lately, and you know it doll, so let us have fun, right?" 

Kageyama made sure not to bristle at the words, his mind going to different places at once, worried at what the man was saying. Who was he? He could almost pinpoint the suit, and the American accent in which the man spoke but there were too many names floating in Kageyama's mind. And more importantly - who were the ones he was talking about? Were they the chaotic foreign Lords the list had warned him about? And more importantly, what had they planned? 

"Please, sweetheart, you'll have _ fun _ I say." the man had said again, the tease in his words clear, and the smile on his lips blindingly attractive. 

"Fine." he heard Sugawara agree and Kageyama nearly protested, the words stuck in his throat at the quick look the other man threw him "But I am growing a liking to young Tobio here, so don't drive him away Daichi. " he had said, words cut by the men's loud cheers and clapping, the excited  _ "thank you comare" _ foreign to Kageyama, lost in translation, but Sugawara had tutted at them before long, Daichi's disapproving glance at the sound quieting them. 

"Although their majesties better not break anything from the dinosaur exhibition or I won't be mending anything between Kei and them anymore." 

The man, Daichi, had laughed warmly in response, his coat moving with the way his shoulders shook with it, and Kageyama looked up in time to see him kiss Sugawara on the lips without hesitation, the way his hand easily cupped the man's cheek as they exchanged a deep kiss, the men around them looking respectfully away as Kageyama did the same, a sound of surprises strangled in his throat at the sight of them, public and ever shameless and the noise of their kiss echoing too loudly in the corridor. 

"Thanks Suga - " he had answered, voice roughened up and a wicked smile on his face "you're a peach." 

Kageyama had shriveled up at the way the man had looked at him, the evil glint in his eyes a stark contrast to the way his smile had brightened before walking away from them with a jaunty whistle, the hat put lazily back on his head after a small and teasing salute - his men silently following him until the sound of their shoes and the sight of the black coat had disappeared entirely, the room now silent despite Kageyama's everlasting feeling of being  _ observed _ . 

"What show?" Kageyama had almost whimpered, uneasy, even as Sugawara finally turned back to him, a faint blush still on his cheeks and Kageyama resolutely did not look at the way his lips had reddened as if the man had been biting them in their kiss. 

"Don't worry Tobio - they won't act out too much if I stay with you." Sugawara had waived his concerns away easily, making towards the depth of the museum with a lighter step. 

He watched Sugawara leave without waiting for him, his steps lazy but deliberate and Kageyama's mind went back to the man who had kissed him, the smell of smoke and gunpowder like a cloud over them. 

"Was this supposed to be Al Capone?" he realised quietly, going through the list of the exhibits in his head and whatever nonsense Ukai had left for him - the words almost drowned under the animal shouts and the sudden sound of feet against the floors, as if Daichi's words had shaken life into the museum all of a sudden, as if the halls had waited for Sugawara's approval before releasing whatever mayhem Kageyama was supposed to prevent. 

"Ah" Sugarawa had laughed in answer, the sound familiar and worrying now that he had spent time with the man "Daichi and his men won't hurt you Tobio, if that is what you are worried about. He is nothing but a  _ popelito.  _ " 

The clear endearing way Sugarawa had finished his sentence did nothing to calm Kageyama's nerves - the man had not been what - who - he was worrying about, Kageyama thought idly, but maybe it should be now. 

Did the men at his side truly carry guns, did Daichi himself ? Could their guns even  _ fire _ ? Who would let real weapons on wax figures and pretend effigies? Or did the power of the Pharaoh also breathe life into machinery? 

Should he be worried about live trains and carriages on top of other animals and historical figures? 

He looked up to see Sugawara already steps ahead of him, hands clasped tightly behind his back and his steps now quicker, and it took Kageyama to actually jog quickly to be able to catch up with the man. 

"Wait -" he had started, his heart stammering in his chest. 

"Be careful not to lose me tonight, Tobio, if you are bound to follow me until Daichi is ready for his show. Sugawara had said easily, not waiting for him to finish what he had wanted to ask and Kageyama trailed after him in silence, deep in thoughts himself. 

They had not spoken for a while then, Kageyama trailing behind him without a word, playing with the keys in his hands in agitation, not knowing how to respond to the onslaught of feelings in his mind. 

It did make him reconsider the job, to know that he would not have any respite - would following the rules truly mean he could get everything in order quickly? Would the different figures in the museum even like him? 

Would everything truly go back to normal at sunrise? Like a bad dream Kageyama could shake off in the morning? 

The thought of it made his head turn, the pit in his stomach growing heavier as he slowed down his steps through the halls, the silence of it becoming unnerving, as if the content of the museum were ready to jump him at the most opportunistic moment - 

"Ah! The show!" Kageyama shouted at himself, whipping around to see that Sugawara had gone on ahead, leaving him in the middle of an atrium, the doors of the different exhibits open - and he could only see fleeting shadows and the eerie sound of chatter he could not decipher. 

"Should I even be worried..?" he asked the empty halls instead, not knowing if he wanted them to answer the question. 

Turning the list around in his hands, trying to figure out what his next steps were now that the animals were taken care of - and truly, not all of these points would happen  _ every night _ right? Kageyama missed the sound of feedback until a voice resonated through the speakers, surrounding him as if he was in the middle of the crowd. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, distinguished Lords and Majesties - please make your way to the main wing for tonight's activities" the voice started, the words echoing through the walls, and Kageyama looked around him at the sound of harried footsteps, no figures to be seen as Kageyama made his own way, wavering between intrigue and despair at what it would mean. 

"As you may be aware - our new night guard has started his round tonight" the voice continued amidst distant cheers and hollers, and Kegayama could distinguish the smirk in the voice, could see in the corner of his eyes the same flash of teeth from earlier as the man, as Daichi, continued to talk over the stereo, the accent in his tone even more pronounced "and a few of us decided to  _ celebrate _ , you see?" 

Kageyama could hear more cheers then, as he prodded along the halls, careful to step as silently as possible in case he startled anyone who was in on the celebration - if it meant he would be at the mercy of swords and guns and museum figures he couldn't possibly defend himself from. 

"I can hear your worries, everyone -" he continued, and Kageyama saw then, the beginning of the crowd parting between the different wings, worldly costumes and attires mingling amongst steeds and reconstituted skeletons " but our dear  _ Koushi, _ our proud Chancellor himself approved of the celebration."

The figures around him applauded, raised weaponry and accessories as celebration and Kageyama made his best to disappear within the crowd. 

" _ Ah _ , Daichi - I should have known better. " someone sighed behind him and Kageyama whipped around to see Sugawara standing there, a dejected hand rubbing at his jaw in concern, and Kageyama saw the man next to him explode in guffawed laughter, talking excitedly in a romance language Kageyama was not sure he could name. 

"Nishinoya,  _ chiacchierone! _ " Sugawara scolded, before catching Kageyama's eyes, the other man disappearing in a sprint within the crowd in a second, laughter trailing after him and Kageyama opened his mouth in question - 

  
  


"Our Lords of the East will be mounting their fierce steeds for us tonight, so please, welcome Kageyama Tobio amongst us!" the voice rang again before abruptly cutting off - the people around him turning like one towards him as Kageyama bowed to them out of respect, the reflex barely aborted as silence fell, awkward and uncomfortable , as Kageyama felt judged by the many eyes turned on him. 

It was only when they started clapping in answer, ignoring the way Kageyama was standing there, bashful, searching for the familiar face of Sugawara nowhere to be seen that Kageyama heard it first. 

The heavy steps against the floorboards, the way the walls themselves shook as the excited shouts started to rise among the crowd and Kageyama walked to the edge of the crowd, the figures easily parting, greetings and words in many languages Kageyama could not answer to and - 

And Kageyama's thoughts stopped there, listening to the louder and louder sound still, the thundering platter of hooves, of heavy weight against groaning floors and the first thing Kageyama saw was the gigantic bone mouth coming out of the main hall on one side of it. 

He could not even care about the man sitting atop the large vertebrae, the way his armour glistened under the spotlights to reveal the monstrous patterns on the armour. 

No - Kageyama could only see the way he now faced a  _ din _ o _ saur _ , the skeleton seemingly breathing hard, the unseeing ahead moving around as if chasing a scent before it focused on the other entrance, hind legs ready for a hunt and Kageyama lost his breath, whipping around like the other figures. 

Except he was not excited, not when the same gigantic beast came from the other side - the man atop it clad in leather and fur, and Kageyama could only focus this time on the manic smile he could see on the man's face. Raucous laughter echoing between the halls as Kageyama felt chills run down his spine. 

Certainly they would not - 

Certainly this was not something that  _ could _ happen? 

Who rode dinosaurs like horses? 

Certainly… They would not  _ charge _ in the museum Kageyama was supposed to give back  _ intact _ ? 

He barely saw Daichi enter the room again, his coat forgotten to reveal the three piece suit Kageyama had only briefly saw, his sleeves rolled up to reveal strong arms, holding in his hand not his hat but a piece of bone longer than his arm like one would a sword. 

Kageyama watched him throw the bone on the ground, the clanking sound drowned in the applause that roared suddenly - or was it the blood beating at his ears in anxiety and disbelief? 

Daichi raised his arm, the glint of light in metal appearing at both sides of the hallway as the steeds sand riders readied himself swords in hand - 

And Kageyama saw the man, the  _ godfather _ look directly at him, the handsome smile back on his face and a wink on his eye before slamming his arm back down, the roar of the beasts drowning anything else - the yells of the riders, the excited shouts or the people around him - 

  
  


And - 

  
  


\-- Kageyama ran away from the sight of it, from the clash of bones against bones and the thundering of the chase starting in the museum. 


End file.
